Episode 8813 (8th January 2016)
Plot Nessa follows Roy's car and goes inside, insistent on accompanying him to Cathy's to help them get back together. Cathy is engulfed in smoke and cries out for help. Roy and Nessa hear her pleas when they arrive at the house. Roy goes inside to rescue Cathy while Nessa calls the fire brigade. Carla goes off with Kate to escape from Nick and Robert. Brendan and Mary go for a pub dinner, determined not to let Norris get to them. Mary continues to swoon over Brendan. Roy pulls Cathy from the fire. Mary and Brendan's date is spoiled by some noisy children. Mary suggests they continue their date at Dev's as the house is empty. Brendan readily agrees. As Cathy is taken into an ambulance, she lets Roy accompany her but continues to show her disdain for Nessa, informing her that the fire started with the burning of her letters. Anna gets Craig and Caitlin to create a replacement mural for Maddie in the same spot as the old one. Sophie is touched while Kevin is grateful to Anna for the idea. Distraught Nessa tells Ken what happened, lamenting the fact that Cathy now hates her more than ever. Ken whisks her away to No.1, where he finishes with her. He explains that they're too different and it's too soon after Deirdre for him. Cathy is discharged from hospital and returns to the Street with Roy, having agreed to give it another go. Nessa leaves the Street, telling Audrey that Ken is all hers. Mary presses Brendan to show her that he isn't just stringing her along. After assuring her that she means everything to him, he leads a willing Mary up to the bedroom. Cathy decides to look on the fire as a clearing of the decks. Roy tells Cathy he loves her. Kevin visits Anna at the cafe and kisses her. Anna momentarily recoils, worried about how Sally will react, but Kevin tells her not to worry and they embrace. Cast Regular cast *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Carla Connor - Alison King *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach Guest cast *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin *Brendan Finch - Ted Robbins *Caitlin Ryan - Eve Gordon *Waitress - Sara Beasley *Paramedic - Sean Corey Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Cathy Matthews's house - Living room, dining room and road outside *Unknown bar Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy attempts to save Cathy from her burning house; Ken suggests he and Nessa should go their separate ways; and Kevin suggests to Anna that they bin the singles night and go out with each other. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,190,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2016 episodes